Caught A Lite Sneeze
by KachinoOkimane
Summary: *Expanded* A hopefully long set of APH songfics, set to the music of Tori Amos, with other guest music decided by you, the readers! Almost every Nation will have a song! Written so anyone can be paired with the songs nation!Rated T to be safe...
1. Caught A Lite Sneeze

My first songfic, about Russia from Hetalia!

The song is Caught A Lite Sneeze by Tori Amos, and I suggest looking it up if you haven't heard it!

I wrote it so almost anyone could be speaking. I never mentioned a specific nation other than Russia,

so it could be anyone you like the speaker to be, even an OC! (or yourself!)

* * *

><p>Standing there in the chill wind made every exposed bit of skin on my face feel sharp.<p>

_Caught a lite sneeze,  
>caught a lite breeze...<em>

I waited for him to say something, anything, but he just glared down at me from behind his purple eyes. I was waiting for the lightning to strike...

_Caught a lightweight lightningseed..._

We were surrounded by nations young and old, man and woman. They held thier breath, also waiting for something to happen...

_Boys on my left side,  
>boys on my right side,<br>boys in the middle,  
>and you're not here...<em>

Some one took my hand, tried to lead me away from the tall man, but neither of us moved...

_I need a big loan  
>from the girl zone...<em>

It was either us or them, and the very thought made me smile...

_Building, tumbling... down,  
>didn't know our love was... <em>_So small, couldn't stand at all...  
>Mr. St. John, just bring your son.<em>

I could have waited forever, but finally my legs gave in and I started to walk away from my Russian star...

_The spire is hot, and my cells can't feed,  
>and you still got that belle, dragging your foots...<em>

I heard him behind me, muttering that he loved me and hated me...

_I'm hiding it well Sister Ernestine  
>but I still got that belle, dragging my foots...<em>

...twisted me and held me close...

_Building, tumbling... down,  
>didn't know our love was... <em>

...Cherished me and couldn't stand the sight of my face...

_So small, couldn't stand at all...  
>Mr. St. John, just bring your son.<em>

I turned and ran to him, pulled him down by his scarf to look him in the eyes...

_Right on time, you get closer and closer.  
>Called my name, but there's no way in...<em>

...Scream in his face that I hated him and loved him...

_Use that fame, rent your wife and kids today..._

_..._his voice makes me shiver in fear and joy...

_Maybe she will, I said maybe she will..._

...He was my angel and I wanted him dead...

_Caught a lite sneeze..._

We started trading insults, saying all the nasty things we could think of, while some other nations kept watching, and others looked away...

_Dreamed a little dream..._

He was holding me now, and he softly whispered that all of the other nations had finally gone, and we were alone...

_Made my own pretty hate machine..._

Because I hate talking to him like that, even though most of it is true..._  
><em>

_Boys on my left side,  
>boys on my right side,<br>boys in the middle,  
>and you're not here...<em>

Sometimes it's hard to think about the Russian, loving him, hating him, the things he could do...

_Boys in their dresses,  
>and you're not here.<em>

Every single person he had ever hurt..._  
><em>

_I need a big loan,  
>from the girl zone.<em>

But I could be like that, too. Some days we just enjoyed hurting each other like this. He put his hands on the bottom of my thighs and lifted me up to his level, but he didn't kiss me no matter how close I got.

_Building, tumbling... down,  
>didn't know our love was...<em>

I had my arms around his neck and my hands in his hair, but his smile was cold. He finally kissed me, but his lips were cold, too. I asked him what was wrong...

_So small, couldn't stand at all..._

...and he said I accidentally knocked the heart out of his chest. What I thought was just my strong heartbeat was really his heart thumping in between us. I picked it up and kissed it, which made him flinch, and I slowly helped him pop it back in. He was instantly warmer, and we laughed until we cried, knowing full well we had both done crueler things before. So we kissed our goodbyes, and as we parted ways, I thought of all the changes we should make in our lives...

_Mr. St. John, just bring your son.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The end there kinda stops matching the song, but I meant for it to do that...<p>

I know some lines make no sense, and the word 'foots' is bad grammar, but thats what the song says, so...

I'm thinking of writing more Hetalia songfics by the same artists, but I'd need a new title...

Please R+R!


	2. China

China

An APH Songfic... For China.

Like the last one, it was written so that it could be anyone speaking.

This one might not be as good, because I was just experimenting with China, the character,

and I love the song, which is also named 'China'. I decided to use it to expand this SongFic...

Song lyrics in italics, more Details after this! (Disclaimer: APH does not belong to me!)

* * *

><p>Always calling his name in my sleep...<p>

_China..._

I couldn't stand to leave him, on those days we had separate buisness to attend to, halfway across the world from each other.

_All the way to New York..._

We hated to be apart...

_I can feel the distance getting close..._

But when we were togther, we couldn't get along... We always ended up with shouting matches, the glaring that pierces each others hearts...

_You're right next to me,  
>But I need an airplane...<em>

It was always the same. It hurt to be together and it hurt to be apart.

_I can feel the distance as you breathe._

He was China. He was still hurt from all the things that the nations did to each other... His only choice was to retreat behind the walls...

_Sometimes I think you want me to touch you.  
>How can I when you build the great wall around you?<em>

Is it safe to say I wanted a piece of China for myself?

_In your eyes I saw the future together. You just look away in the distance..._

Several years of shattered Chinese porcelain..._  
><em>

_China decorates our table._

It always seems to stop, to fix itself, pain slowly fading away, but we both still see the cracks underneath the surface...

_Funny how the cracks don't seem to show._

Neither of us drink. At least, we try not to... It just occurs naturally...

_Pour the wine dear..._

I want to take him somewhere, to forget everything, to clean the messes we've caused for ourselves. He shrugs my offer away, saying we'd be better off staying...

_You say we'll take a holiday,  
>But we never can agree on where to go...<em>

He just retreats furthur. He tries to act unconcerned, but we both know how this will end... Shouting, crying, some one breaking things...

_Sometimes I think you want me to touch you,_  
><em>How can I when you build the great wall around you?<em>

But this time, it doesn't end that way. He staggers up from where he was sitting at the low table...

_In your eyes I saw the future together. You just look away in the distance..._

Did I miss something, somewhere? Was there a sign I should have noticed?

_China all the way to New York_  
><em>Maybe you got lost in Mexico...<em>

His embrace is warm and strong, and it feels like he means it. Before it was just fake hugs, fake kisses, fake love...

_You're right next to me,  
>I think that you can hear me.<em>

I hug him back, as tight as I can, putting equal love and honesty into my response.

_Funny how the distance,  
>Learns to grow...<em>

I don't know how long we stood there, hugging each other like we'd fall through the floor if either of us let go. He starts to cry, babbling about his fears, his passions, about everything that makes him laugh, scream, smile. Alot of these things are about me...

_Sometimes I think you want me to touch you,_  
><em>How can I when you build the great wall around you.<em>

I want to change everything. I want to always be able to hug him close. I start to cry, too. I start to tell him much the same thing. My pet peeves, my faults, the things I cherish. Alot of these things lead back to him...

_In your eyes I saw the future together. You just look away in the distance..._

When we finally separate, we look at each other. He smiles, a shy, yet strong smile, that radiates power and emotion. It reminds me of his younger days, a proud yet peacful empire. I want to see him like this more often. As I nod, he slowly lets go, to go make us some tea... and we silently resolved to fix our lives. I think we can do it if we support each other._  
><em>

_I can feel the distance..._  
><em>I can feel the distance...<em>  
><em>I can feel the distance getting close.<em>

* * *

><p>As this is the second chapter of a hopefully long fic,<p>

I thought I'd let the readers decide the first guest singer.

I want to use more, but Tori Amos is the main singer, okay?

Any mistakes in the lyrics, I'll find later. The rest of the text is purely mine.

Please R+R!


End file.
